Darlin Everythings on Fire
by CookieeDough
Summary: A quick one-shot songfic of Beck and Cat. Cat's parents are arguing, and she goes to Beck, since he's the only one who understands. However, it may not be so easy to deal with this pain. Song- Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift.


**Darlin' Everything's on Fire**

_A Bat Songfic._

_Song- Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift_

_**Note: **_**_I am in absolute love with this song. It's so good that I just had to make a Bat one-shot for it. So tell me what you think of it, and if you think I should do more like these! Review, because they just make my da_****_y. _**

* * *

><p><em>Plot: Cat's parents have started to fight for a few weeks now, and she's gone to Beck for everything. Who else would she talk to about this? Beck is the only one who understands, since he's gone through it himself. He knows just how to help you feel better. He doesn't avoid the subject, but instead he just dives right into it, getting it out of your system. He'll sit there and listen to you go on and on for hours. And once Cat's parents start really heating up, Cat just couldn't take it anymore.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I remember tears streaming down your face<strong>_

**_When I said I'd never let you_ go..**

It was 2 in the morning, and Cat was sitting in my lap, her hands covering her face, stained with tears. Her parents were really starting to scare her- they often would have extremely heated discussions til dawn. Tonight Cat just couldn't handle having to listen to it anymore. So she came to me, and I couldn't be more happy to help.

"I ..d.. don't get it Beck." She stuttered through her tears, which were beginning to calm down a little.

"What don't you get?" I asked her softly, stroking her soft red hair with the tips of my fingers, making little circles on her back with the other hand.

"Why they are fighting. I.. I mean they were always s.. so loving." She got out, which only led to a few more extra tears.

"Sometimes people go through hard times, Cat. Maybe they are stressed about something, and they are just taking it out on each other."

"But, how do I.. I make it stop?" She asked, looking up at me and resting her hand on my chest. "How did you make it stop?" She squeaked out quietly.

I sighed, staring into her big brown eyes, so full of hurt. "I reminded them I loved them everyday, and I didn't cause any extra stress." I whispered, and she nodded, understanding.

"Never leave me Beck. I can't make it through this alone." She whispered, barely audible.

"Of course." I responded, and gathered her in for a comforting hug.

**_When all those shadows_**

_**Almost killed your light..**_

Cat wasn't just crying to me anymore. After 2 more weeks of constant arguing, she started showing signs of depression at school, and she's had multiple conversations with Lane. However, she always refused to say anything.

"Beck. Lane needs you in his office." Tori said, walking up to me one morning.

"Okay." I replied, and headed off to meet him with my coffee in hand.

"Beck, we have a problem. It's about Cat." I flinched as he said this. She told me she wouldn't say anything..

"What about it?"

"Well, I know that you know she's depressed, and obviously something is happening at home. I've tried to contact her parents but they say that everything in fine. When I call her in here herself she simply sits there, and you know what she says?"

"Nothing?" I guessed.

"No. She says, 'I only talk to Beck about this. Only he understands.'"

My eyes widened in shock. She really trusts me that much?

_**I remember, you said**_

**_"Don't leave me here alone."_**

_**But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight..**_

"Cat, we have to talk about this." I said one night. She had started to come over every night for the past few weeks, always arriving around midnight.

"What?"

"You can't just run away from it like this. If you just run away, nothing will ever get any better. In fact, it will just make it harder to bare. And you need to talk to some other people besides me. I can't help you as much as other people could."

"But your the only one I trust." She whispered, and I noticed her eyes start to glaze over again.

"I know that Cat. And I love that you believe in me so much. But you have to go to some other people about this too."

"But they don't understand. And you said you'd never leave me, that you'd always let me come over when I wanted." She exclaimed, started to get up and shout at me now. I knew that this was just her letting out her anger, but I still felt a little hurt.

"Cat, calm down. It's okay, you can come over whenever. I'm just asking you to please, please try. And just for tonight, will you go home for me? There's nothing better to solve a fight then to let them know how much you love them, and they will love you back. And you know what you are to them? Your _theirs_. Something they share."

She nodded slowly, taking this in and wiping a few stray tears. "Okay. I'll go home." And then she was gone.

**_Just close your eyes_**

_**The sun is going down**_

The day after Cat went home, she came running up to me at school.

"Beck, Beck, Beck! I think it's getting better! I did as you told me, and they didn't fight for the rest of the night! Beck, what if it's over? Oh my god, I love you Beck!" Cat exclaimed quickly, and I gathered her into a side hug.

"That's amazing Cat. I'm so happy for you." I said as she beamed at me, and I think she even laughed a little.

But she couldn't be more wrong.

The next night was the worst one of them all. Cat even heard crashing, and she was too stunned and scared to come out from her room, so she called me crying. I got into my truck and headed over.

Once I got there it wasn't hard to reach her. A burglar could have walked in and took everything and her parents wouldn't have noticed. I crept up the stairs to Cat's room, knocking slightly. All I heard were cries, so I decided to let myself in.

She was a mess. She was hugging herself in a tight ball, rocking herself and crying into her arms. I felt her flinch as I touched her shoulders, trying to soothe her.

"It's alright, everything is okay." I whispered in her ear, stroking her long hair.

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

I had finally gotten Cat out of her ball ten minutes later, and now she was laying down, her cheek on my chest. I stoked her hair softly, and I even put on some calming ocean waves to block out the sound of the fighting. You could still hear them, but they were much softer now that I had turned the waves up full-blast. She started to drift off to sleep, and I figured we could just skip school tomorrow.

I never realized just how fragile Cat Valentine was until now.

But as long as she was in my arms, I was going to make sure no one touches a hair on her head.

I continued to stroke her back in small circles, whispering my occasional 'It's alright. It's okay.'

**_Come morning light;_**

**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

I was still awake when she woke up at the beginning of morning. I smiled down at her, but she wasn't able to smile back.

"Has it stopped?" She asked.

"Yes. It's all over." I said, softly running my fingers through her hair.

"You mean, it's over for good?" She asked, and I noticed there was a hint of hope in her eyes. I winced, feeling the pain she was feeling.

"I'm not sure." I whispered softly, and I watched as her face fell. Then she laid back down on my chest, and I continued to stoke her back and hair, whispering things to her.

"It's okay. Everything is safe, everything is alright."

_**Don't you dare look out your window**_

**_Darlin' everything's on fire_**

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on..**_

It was a good thing I was there that morning.

Because if I wasn't, I don't know what Cat would have done.

It started out slowly. I recommended that we go down and make them a nice breakfast. She agreed, and so we were off. We made them biscuits, fruit pocket french toast, and some turkey bacon. They seemed very pleased with the results, which made Cat beam like a little girl again. We went upstairs, and for a few hours it was silent.

But you know what they say. It's always quiet right before the storm.

It was soft at first. We heard slight bickering from across the hall, but I assured Cat it was nothing. Then it quickly got worse, causing Cat to strangle my hand for dear life. She was so scared.

At 6:30, the car started.

We looked out Cat's front window, only to regret it. Her dad was packing some luggage into the trunk of his car, and her mom was no where in sight.

"No!" Cat screamed, so ear-piercing I was sure I had gone deaf for a few seconds. Then she was off the bed and down the hall, causing me to run after her. She ran outside to get her dad.

"Dad, no dad, don't go. Please don't go I need you! Don't go!" She shouted as he was pulling out. Her father didn't even look her way as she pleaded. She started to run into the road to chase after him, but I caught her by the arm. She was sobbing like a little girl who didn't get her toy, and I could feel her heart-wrenching pain. She started to smack my arm and hit me, trying to pry me off. Finally she just collapsed against the floor, gasping for air.

_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

**_Even when the music's gone, gone.._**

When Cat's mom had seen her outside on her rampage, she was so scared for her health she called the hospital, and now Cat is currently locked up in the depression area. She has a room to herself, where she keeps all her things and changes of clothes. She says that she gets lots of visits from people from school, but she only ever lights up when I walk in.

Right now we were curled up together on her bed, holding each others hands. We were just sitting there, neither of us saying a word. We both knew silence right now was the best medication.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" She asked softly that night.

"I know it will." I responded, leaning my head against hers.

"How?" She asked.

"Because you have me. And you always will. I love you Cat, and I will never let you be alone."

She stared into my eyes, our brown eyes finding something we've never found before. A connection.

"I love you too." She whispered. She touched my cheek with her finger tips, and we shared a deep, longing kiss. Every emotion she felt was put into that kiss. Fear, resentment, anger, confusion, love. It was all there, and I felt it.

_**Just close your eyes**_

**_The sun is going down_**

**_You'll be alright_**

_**No one can hurt you now**_

When Cat was released from the hospital a few weeks later, there was a huge surprise waiting for her at home.

"Hey honey." Her dad said, and she ran up to give him a big hug. Her mother was behind them, wiping away a tear.

"I am so sorry for causing you so much hurt. I promise, that will never happen again. You never have to feel that way again, okay?" Her dad said, holding her by the shoulders. She nodded quickly before breaking out into a heavy sob, hugging her father tight. Then she ran over and hugged her mother, who by now was crying too. Finally she ran up and instead of hugging, we shared a passionate kiss.

That night we spent it outside, in a hammock. We were cuddled together like we were all those long nights, only this time there was a peace between us.

"I love you." I said, stroking her hair and her back.

"I love you too." She whispered, and then we both fell asleep in each others arms.

**_Come morning light_**

**_You and I'll be safe and sound.._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Okay, so tell me what you think! Review please, and let me know if you want more stories like these! This was a lot of fun to make, especially since it was a one-shot. I think I'm going to be making lots more. If you feel you have a song that would fit well, just let me know and I'll do it! **


End file.
